


You got me feeling like a psycho

by ring_my_bell



Series: Bing Bing [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: A tale of how Sam got Higgs' mask.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Series: Bing Bing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591555
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	You got me feeling like a psycho

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Episode 6, when Deadman took Lou because of the whole too close to the world of the living shenanigans.
> 
> First fic on these two! Hope you enjoy

Sam hated delivering to the preppers around Mountain Knot City, he hated all the snow and all the cold, it made what was already hard even harder, dealing with rocky terrain coupled with snow was so annoying, sometimes he was lucky to find ladders and zip lines other porters leave behind to help but the cold still stung, carrying so much weight made his body hurt even more.

He questioned himself everyday why’d he do it, why he was doing so much for a cause he didn’t really believe at heart. It was for Amelie he told himself, that was the only reason but even then he questioned if it was worth it. At heart he was a good man, he knew so many people needed help and porters like him were the last hope for this dead country. Though he wished he’d not be the only one who apparently could deal with MULEs and BTs, sure it was hard to deal with, porters aren’t soldiers, but it seems like he is the only one that is able to survive outside the safety of the cities, his job would be easier if there were more like him

But even in the hardship of delivering in the snowy mountains there can be some pleasure, there was a hot spring close to the prepper he just delivered to, he didn’t have any new orders so he figured it would be a nice spot for a break, taking a hot bath always made him feel better.

Normally he’d take his BB with him, he was starting to call her Lou, after his unborn child… But Lou was with Deadman now, she needed to be operated on to be less connected to the world of the living or something like that, he didn’t really understand all that very well, but he’d take anything to not have her discarded.

He washed his face with hot water, getting all the dirt off. Felt really nice. He heard a pop sound behind him, the sound of a beach jump.

“Aren’t you enjoying yourself?” He looked back to reveal Higgs, that weirdo terrorist who keeps screwing everything up for him. His heart started racing, how did he know he was here? His weapons and clothes were far away. He was defenseless, he’d die here. The only one who could carry the wish of uniting America again.

Higgs pulled his hood down, revealing his face with the weird writing tattoos on his forehead. He smelled the air and looked at Sam. “Oh, don’t be nervous now, I’m not going to hurt you… now.” He smiled. He looked good and Sam would deny he ever thought that, how could he say he hid his face because he didn’t like it? 

“Mind if I join, Sammy?” He asked stripping his gear and the rest of his clothes, his body was surprisingly normal. Sam expected tattoos or scars everywhere not… a perfectly healthy and well toned body. He entered the water. “My, it’s rude to stare.” Sam averted his eyes.

He scooted closer to Sam, his breathing was still unstable and Higgs never respecting his personal space was making him even more anxious. “Wanna kill me? Do it already, it doesn’t matter anyways.” He would come back anyways, but the void-out would be a problem.

Higgs washed his shoulders and face, he must have planned this, he wasn’t wearing his eye-liner so he wouldn’t dirty up the water. He smiled. “I already said, I’m not here to hurt you. We can do our mortal nemesis theatre later.” 

Sam was confused. 

“Even I need a break, don’t you need it?” Higgs spoke.

“What do you mean?” Sam was still on edge, he knew Higgs didn’t need his gear to hurt him. 

He sighed. “Even ruining the UCAs plans gets boring, it’s work. Routine. It gets old.”

Sam was staring at him, he was such a psycho. Killing people, causing void-outs and being a general pain in the ass didn’t phase him at all. 

“Don’t lie, you get tired of this real fast too. I can see.” Higgs looked down to the water. “Sam do this, Sam do that, deliver here, deliver there, risk your life for stuff you don’t even care about.”

“It’s for Amelie, nothing more. I can handle it.”

“A selfish reason to commit such selfless acts, how ironic isn’t it?” He looked to the distance then back to Sam and smiled. Not his usual sarcastic or twisted smile. A genuine one and gosh, such an expression made him so gorgeous.

“What do you want?” He asked.

He got closer, definitely invading his personal space now. They were face to face, Sam could punch him, try to strangle him, capture him and deliver to the UCA, anything, it was his chance his guard was down. But he couldn’t, he just stared at his blue eyes, he didn’t even notice they were blue before now, since he was always obscured by the hood and timefall, and they glistered. “I just want to spend some time with my favorite arch nemesis, is that a crime?” He quickly glanced at Sam’s lips.

Sam swallowed. This man was insane. 

“Look at me, Sam… I wanna see your eyes” Higgs said. Sam reluctantly gazed at Higgs, having a hard time maintaining eye contact. “Blue like mine, you’re so pretty Sam, did you know that?”

Was he actually… flirting with Sam? He was flattered and frightened. 

“You said you don’t like your face.”

“Huh?” Higgs paused.

“I like it. You’re handsome.” and Sam was flirting back, for reasons unknown to him, even.

“You flatter me, Sammy…” He chuckled.

They didn’t break eye contact, Sam was feeling a little calmer. If Higgs wanted to hurt him, he’d have already.

“I know you don’t like being touched, Sam. And as your arch nemesis, I should definitely touch you without warning you.” He said. “Buuut.... Since we're having a break from designed roles for a little bit… May I kiss your lips, humble porter?”

This had to be a dream or a nightmare, Sam didn’t understand what was Higgs game, what goes on in his mind, what he wants to gain with this. So he’d refuse of course, this asshole wanted to kiss him, this psycho, this terrorist. But that was all thoughts that he didn’t act upon. As soon as those words left Higgs’ mouth, Sam was already kissing him passionately, holding Higgs’ head..

It was intense and fast, Sam didn’t want it to stop. He felt hot and not because of the water mind you, Higgs’ hands all over his body which normally would make him panic, it was sending electricity over his skin. Higgs kissed way too well, of course he would.

Once they broke apart they caught their breaths, not leaving each other's gaze. “This could get you fired, you know. Making out with a terrorist is not peak ethical.”

Sam wanted so bad to regret this, but he couldn’t. He wanted to hate himself so bad as well but he couldn’t either. Whatever spell Higgs cast on him, it worked and there was no antidote.

“So you’re just gonna go back to try and kill me after this” He asked running a thumb below Higgs’ right eye.

“Yes.” He said nonchalantly. “A little adrenaline is good for romance, isn’t it?” He pecked Sam’s lips. “It’s my job after all.”

Sam wanted to hate him, god knows how much he wanted to. He sighed and rested their foreheads. “What am I doing…”

Higgs caressed Sam’s left cheek. “We’re connected Sam, you can’t deny it.”

No they weren’t, Higgs was just attractive and Sam whether he liked it or not was needy and desperate deep down. He might fear contact, be it physical or emotional. But he still craved it. Higgs took advantage of it.

“I didn’t take advantage of you” he said.

Sam stared at him. Higgs pointed at his nose. He was lying, it was impossible to tell such exact thoughts from smell alone, this didn’t make sense at all.

“I asked you. You could have said no. You kissed me and you like it, Sammy. Don’t deny it.” He smiled.

He was right, unfortunately. Maybe Sam was a psycho as well, maybe his sanity was long gone too. 

“Where are you going with this? This doesn’t make sense, I-I just need something that makes sense goddammit.” Sam said.

Higgs tucked a lock of Sam’s hair behind his ear. “It doesn’t have to make sense. Not everything needs a reason.” Sam opened his mouth to speak but Higgs put his finger in front of it.

“Let’s get out of the water shall we? I think we’re clean.” They left the warm waters and got dressed. The cold stinging even more now after they bathed in hot water.

Sam’s head was a turmoil. This insane terrorist he was supposed to hate was making his stomach twist with butterflies, nobody can know and nobody will. This never happened, he thought. Just a moment of weakness, from both of them hopefully.

Higgs took his mask and looked at it, thinking about something.

He walked over to Sam who was waiting for him. “Here, have this.” He handed his golden skull mask to him. “I don’t need masks around you.” He smiled. How metaphoric of him. “If you want to see me… see me for real of course, just put this on. I’ll know when you do it.” He winked.

Sam took the mask and looked at it. Cool design he thought.

“Now for one last little thing.” He took Sam’s hands. “The way back to Mountain Knot is harsh, so… I’ll just teleport you there. A little favor… but if you give me a goodbye kiss.” He winked.

Sam sighed and kissed Higgs, it was a quick peck. “Good boy.” Higgs focused and both of them closed their eyes.

He thought about Mountain Knot’s private room and in a flash, literally, he was there. With Higgs’ mask in his hands still. He took his porter gear out and looked at the mask. “What is this game you’re playing…” he whispered.

He placed the mask on his desk, alongside his other belongings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos and comments give me life, also first fic of 2020 woo


End file.
